Puppets
by Mahersal
Summary: Puppets can never do what they want. They only do what their master lets them, forcing them to dance. Ryou feels like a hopeless puppet who will never be able to severe the strings. One-shot. Non-yaoi.


**A Yu-Gi-Oh! fic by Super Special Awesome Attack**

**Pairings: None (for the record, I will never write yaoi. Sorry. *angry fangirls storm off and sulks*)**

**Theme: Puppets and masters**

**References: The first part is based off season 1 (mostly) and 5. Part two will be off season 2 and the very end of season 3.**

**Note: The stage and theatre theme is because Ryou feels as if the whole world is watching his every move and judging him off actions that are not his own. The puppet idea...kinda self explanitory.**

**Hello! Okay this is the revised version of my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic! Hoor-ray. :P I am so glad I fixed it. It sounds more awesome now. XD Same plot, same idea, but with a new character! YAYZERS! Muchos gracias to my sister, Bridget, for her wonderful ideas for this story. She was the one who thought of some of the ideas. That's us. She's idea. I write it down. It's all good! XD**

* * *

_**Puppets**_

**_Act 1: Light and Dark_**

A dark stage lit up, revealing a teenage boy with long, white hair holding a golden ring. He put the cord around his neck and suddenly, the ring began to glow with a mysterious, eerie light. The boy, startled, stumbled on his feet and fell back as the ring grew in size and rose up above his head. The cord extended and grew thinner, no longer a cord, but five thin strings, each attaching themselves to the boy's head, arms, and legs, yanking the boy up to stand awkwardly. Behind him, another appeared, looking almost exactly like the boy, yet looking ever so different. He was rougher, wilder, his eyes having a violent spark in them. He smiled crudely, the spark in his eyes growing crazier.

The puppeteer laughed and danced his puppet across the stage, intentionally tugging the strings harder than necessary. The puppet cried in pain as the strings jerked him sideways against his will, bound to his master by the golden ring his puppeteer used as the controller. In anguish, he watched as a pair of boys with tri-colored hair, looking as eerily alike as he and his puppeteer did, enter the stage, the smaller of them wearing a golden upside down pyramid on a chain and the other looking like an older version of the littler one.

Unbeknownst to the four onstage, a shadowed puppeteer appeared behind the tri-colored haired duo. Two upside-down pyramid shaped controllers melted out of the shadows and five thin, golden strings from each pyramid attached themselves to each of the boys. But this puppeteer was different from the callous, hardhearted one. He was kinder, never a threat, never in control. He merely guided the puppets in the right direction, ultimately giving them free reign, but no one knowing of him.

The fair-haired puppet looked sadly at the pair, jealous that they were not controlled by anything. The shadowy puppeteer smiled an unhappy, pity smile at the chocolate-eyed puppet, laughing quietly to himself. He was partially right. They worked in perfect harmony, light and dark balancing each other out without one controlling the other, only the shaded puppeteer pushing them in the right direction. The two looked happily at each other and embraced. Suddenly, the white haired puppet was forced toward the happy pair. His puppeteer smiled mockingly at the pair, but the two tri-colored haired teens remained oblivious of his presence. His flat brown eyes glinted red as he danced his puppet around the two, as if to say, "_trust me! I'm your friend!"_

_No! Don't trust me! _The white haired puppet pleaded silently, unable to speak for his master didn't allow it, controlling him forcefully and making him do his evil deeds. The amethyst-eyed boy smiled, his bright eyes full of happiness and light.

_Of course, I trust you! _His eyes said, _you're my friend! _The two joined hands, one by force the other by free will, and skipped across the stage. The white haired puppet looked frightened, his chocolate brown eyes watering as he looked up at his puppeteer, begging for mercy. The puppeteer smiled more coldly and made his puppet offer a game. The innocent, naïve red, black, and blonde haired boy nodded willingly, his dark watching from the sidelines, his burgundy eyes watching critically. Shadowed hands waved over the two controllers, and they floated idly by themselves as the warmer puppeteer crossed him arms and observed as well. The game started and the smaller boy's face became confused as his puzzle shined with an eerie light and rose above his head, five strings from each point attaching themselves to his arms, legs, and head, merging with the other pyramid and becoming a stronger, eviler power. The shadowed puppeteer reached for the controller, worried about his little friend, but brought his hand back as soon as it touched the metal as if it burned. The puzzle held the boy steady, a dark aura emanating from his small body. An icy smile crept over the wild, white haired puppeteer as he reached for the puzzle shaped controller. However, he was stopped short when the older, spiky haired boy with lightning bolt streaks, now aware of the stony puppeteer's presence, rushed over and snatched it out of his hands and threw it up, unknowing he was giving it to the master puppeteer. He glared incredulously at the blood-eyed puppeteer who returned the favor with a twisted smirk. It no longer was an ordinary game; it was puppeteer versus puppeteer. The two golden handles lit up and a blinding light flashed across the stage, the two darker halves fighting for control. The puzzle glowed even brighter, everyone but the wise, burgundy-eyed teen and the mysterious puppeteer looking away.

The light faded, the white haired, blood-eyed puppeteer disappearing, but still kept a hold on his puppet, holding him suspended by the ring. The puppet looked gratefully to his savior as the lightning bolt streaked haired boy cut the five strings of the controller, releasing the grip on the merciless puppeteer, but not the kind, loving one. The puzzle spun and sparkled, shrinking down to the normal size and the cord forming from the cut strings. The amethyst-eyed ex-puppet ran over toward the other puppet and tried to slice his strings. Twisted, harsh, evil laughter filled the theatre as the smaller boy was thrown back by an invisible force. Even when he wasn't there, the puppeteer still had possession and control over his puppet. The chocolate-eyed puppet fell to his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes. Amethyst eyes glanced at burgundy and nodded in sad agreement. The red, black, and blonde haired boy put his hand on the broken puppet's shoulder as a silent farewell. The shadowed puppeteer vowed he would help the poor puppet and cried silently for him as he led the light and dark look-a-like off the stage. The lights dimmed, a spotlight on the lonely puppet. He reached out toward the duo, pleading with them not to leave, but it was too late. They left, and an ominous stillness passed over the theatre. A chill went up the puppet's spine as crazed, maniacal laughter filled the theatre. His master had returned, and the stage went dark.

* * *

**Sorry for lying to you and telling you about a second chappy. I'm so mean. DON'T KILL ME! HAVE SOME COOKIES! THEY HAVE YUGI'S FACE ON THEM! *throws cookies and runs away***

**O.o...yeah.**

**I loveses you all. Don't forget that! Review?**

**Over and out,**

**Awesome**


End file.
